La oveja negra
by RosseMalfoy
Summary: Ella debe volver obligada al lugar donde la hicieron sufrir. Enfrentarse a sus primos y así enterrar todo aquel asunto, o¿ al fin revivirán sus sentimientos?. Un viejo amor, un amor oscuro, Él quiere dominar junto a tí ¿Lo dejaras Rose?


Esta es una historia nueva. He eliminado las otras porque deseo rehacerlas. Esta es la historia de Rose, lejos de quien alguna vez fue volverá por un impedimento estúpido. Allí podrá areglar lo que tiene roto o terminar por enterrarlo.

 **El reflejo del alma.**

Era el cumpleaños del mayor de los patriarcas Weasley, en la Madriguera se encontraban todos sus hijos y nietos. El patriarca responde al nombre Arthur podía observar como sus hijos, ya todos hombres, discutían sobre los nuevos inventos de "Los sortílegos Weasley" el cómo debían integrarse en el mercado Sudamericano y los dolores de cabezas que le provocaban a su antigua profesora de transformaciones. Veía la mirada escondida tras la risa. La mirada de lo que había dejado en aquellos hombres la guerra.

Una mirada picara pero sin verdadera alegría de su hijo George; las disimuladas de su hijo Ron como disculpándose para con su nuera Hermione y el miedo reflejado en los ojos esmeralda de su yerno, podía observar los estragos de la guerra en aquellas miradas. En fin **"La mirada es el reflejo del alma"** dicen.

Ve para el lado derecho donde están las mujeres, están comentando algo que no puede escuchar muy bien, los años han hecho lo suyo, pero observa la mirada de su nuera Hermione, la observa y ve su temer que desaparece al chocar sus ojos con los de Ron, ve a su mujer, la mujer que amo y lo acompaño toda su vida (aún en los peores momentos) y seguro luego de la muerte, el cómo su mirada se detiene en George creando una promesa al viento de no olvidar a su pequeño Fred.

Pero luego ve a sus nietos. Ellos no están contaminados con el dolor. Son alegres y se divierte cada uno a su modo.

Victoire la hija mayor de Bill y Fleur quien heredó el cabello y dotes de veela de su madre está hablando con su novio de Teddy Lupin mientras peina el cabello de su hermana Dominique

Mientras que su hermano menor Louis , está conversando con Molly la Hija mayor de Percy y Frede el hijo mayor de George y Angelina de lo aburrida que es la asignatura de "Historia de magia".

Lucy la Hija menor de Percy , Roxane la hija menor de George junto con Hugo el hijo menor de Ron y Hermione. y JamesSiriusel Hijo mayor de Ginny. Recuerdan las bromas que le han hecho durante el año a Albus Severus el hijo mediano de Harry y Ginny mientras se pone rojo de solo recordarlo mientras que L0ily simplemente escribe una carta a sus amigas mientras escucha atentamente la charla de sus hermanos

Allí están todos, salvo Rose la hija mayor de Ron por alguna extraña razón desde los trece años que ha dejado de verlos a todos; siempre tiene alguna excusa para no asistir a ninguna actividad familiar y desde hace dos años no la han vuelto a verl Observa a cada uno de sus nietos, observa la mirada de cada uno. Inocencia, felicidad, picardía es lo que observa en cada una de sus miradas.

Vuelve a la tierra lejos de sus pensamientos, ve como su nuera recoge una lechuza. Picasso era su nombre, era la lechuza de Rose; Charly se la regaló cuando aprendió a leer y escribir- Para que puedas escribirme más seguido pequeña rossi- Le había dicho, pero tampoco a él le escribió desde hace dos años. Observa como frunce el ceño, y responde rápido. Se dirige a Ron.

-Ron, Rose me mando una lechuza. Dice que debiste firmarle la nota que su profesora le había dejado hace dos semanas. Que hoy debía mandar el permiso- Lo dice con voz tranquila, pero por dentro trata de no explotar y terminar por matar a su esposo. Lo ama pero a veces es tan olvidadizo.

-Es que estuve muy ocupado…- miente Ron, es que no lo había recordado realmente

-Viendo las nuevas tácticas del equipo de James ¿No amor? No puedo creer que fueras tan…- .Responde Hermione a punto de explotar. Su hija había cambiado muchísimo desde hacía dos años. Desde que cumplió trece años ella dejo de ser alegre y sociable, solo venia cuando era inevitable, vivía encerrada en su cuarto y jamás se la veía sonreír. la única vez que le pide un favor, aunque al decir verdad era su responsabilidad, su esposo le falla.

-Está bien amor, ya mismo iré a firmárselo- Respondió el tratando de terminar el asunto.

-Ella vendrá, teníamos miedo de que te distrajeras con otra cosa y volvieras a olvidarlo- En realidad quiso decir, obligue a Rose a venir por miedo a que tú te volvieras a distraer. Pero eso quedó solo en sus pensamientos.

-Entonces porque tanto drama… vendrá al cumpleaños de su abuelo- Esa frase traía más de lo que realmente significaba. Vendría Rose a la Madriguera, luego de dos años sin saber de ella, sabían lo necesario a través de sus padres, pero como ellos tampoco se acercaban a ellos, era la nada misma. Ni siquiera tenían una foto de ella para poder mostrar que estaba viva, odiaba sacarse fotos era la excusa queponian , pero algo le decía que era que deseaba alejarse de todos.

-Sabes que ella deseaba estudiar para su examen- Volvió a replicar Hermione. Pero la realidad era que ella deseaba que su hija estuviera allí. Ya le había cansado la actitud de su hija poniendo excusas para no asistir ni siquiera al cumpleaños de su abuelo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Nadie espera aquello. Los adultos estaban felices de volver a ver su pequeña Rose, en cambio los jóvenes estaban nerviosos. Cada uno por una situación diferente, pero la visita de Rose había cambiado totalmente el panorama de ambos grupos.

Y ya se podía distinguir una figura a lo lejos. Una cabellera roja escapando de una capucha negra. Estaba llegando su nieta.

-Llegó Rose mamá- El grito de Hugo despertó a cada uno de sus integrantes de los pensamientos reflejados en aquella muchacha.

-No grites Hugo- Le regaño su madre.

Cuando la figura termino por llegar a donde estaban Hermione y Ron, ella se sacó la capucha dejando ver su rostro. Ya nada quedaba de aquella niña inocente a la que le leían cuentos antes de dormir. Allí estaba una muchacha de dieciséis años de un metro setenta aproximadamente con un hermoso cuerpo estudiantil su pelo era de color rojo sangre, no fuego, el color que caracterizaba a los Weasley. No, ella era rojo sangre. Piel blanca y terciopelada, unos ojos grandes y azules eléctricos, no mar como la mayoría allí presente. No, ella tenía la mirada azul eléctrico que eran acompañadas por unas largas y perfectas pestañas. Unos labios grandes y rojos, no necesitaba maquillaje sus labios sobresalían por si solos. Una pequeña nariz con tan solo tres pecas imperceptibles.

Todos quedaron impresionados por la pequeña Rose, era una joven preciosa.

-Rose amor, debes tener hambre, ven te preparo algo rápido para…- Comenzó a decir Molly, la matriarca de todo aquel jolgorio

\- No es necesario, solo necesito que mi padre me firme el permiso y me retirare. Pero Gracias- Su voz ya no era la misma, era dura como si fuera una mujer mayor que rechazaba cortésmente una invitación de una extraña y no de su abuela. Ya no tenía más la voz de niña que le gritaba "Abuelo ven, vamos a ver un programa de TV".

-Pero siéntate prima, no mordemos.- Es e fue Teddy- Deberíamos ponernos todos al corriente de tu vida, estuviste mucho tiempo lejos prima. Lo de ManDrux te tienen alejada-

Ella solo sonrió con una sonrisa cínica y fría. – Lo siento de verdad, pero debo irme. Padre firma por favor.

Ron obedeció y con aquello simplemente se retiro. No sin dejar en cada uno un pensamiento diferente. Malcriada, caprichosa, ¿Por qué está así? ¿Estará hechizada? Pensaban algunos de los mayores.

Qué extraña, nunca me agrado, es tan rara. Eran los de algunos de los menores.

 _-Lo siento, lamento haberte convertido en esto-_ eran los del hijo mayor de los Potter.

 _\- Ojala un día me perdones-_ Pensaba el hijo menor de los Potter.

Mientras que Arthur volviendo a su pastel solo podía recordar la mirada de su nieta, una mirada vacía, como si fuera tan solo una muñeca de porcelana. Algo había ocurrido con ella. Era luz y ahora solo quedo un envase vació.

Mientras devoraba el último pedazo de pastel que le quedaba pensó. – Algo muy horrible debió pasarle para sacar de ella las emociones. Ni la peor guerra pudo sacárnoslas… ¿Por qué a ella sí?

Y con esos pensamientos el pastel se deshizo en su boca.

Muchas Gracias por leer. Por favor sean respetuosos . Desde ya muchas gracias.


End file.
